Curiosity Killed The Cat
by DisneyPrincess104
Summary: Will and Aunt Cath have a conversation that has Will heading for the hills...I mean Boston. The follow-up to ‘Can You Imagine The Nerve?’, but you don't have to read that one first. I hope you read it and enjoy it and maybe review? hint hint! !


Wow! I got such an amazing response to '_Can You Imagine The Nerve?_' that I couldn't help but post this as soon as possible!! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, they absolutely made my day!!

I hope you like this chapter just as much!

* * *

"Aunt Cath? It's William," Will said in to the phone, trying to remember the last time he had voluntarily called his aunt. Curiosity killed the cat, but damn Will was interested as to what Aunt Cath could have said to make his sister get that look in her eyes.

He and Georgie had just parted and Will was heading back to the office, opting to walk to enjoy the snow and bustle of New York City's holiday season. But before they had parted the look in his little sister's eyes had had that 'I know something you don't know' twinkle that made Will _very_ nervous.

"_Ah yes William! How are you?_"

"Quite well, thank you for asking. Georgiana said you called and had something to tell me?"

On the other end Will heard his aunt let out a frustrated huff, "_Yes I do! You will never believe it! The other day I was passing through the Boston area…_"

"Passing through? Aunt, you live in North Carolina."

"_Well I had to see the girl! Can you believe her apartment doesn't have a land line?_" She obviously didn't need an answer, as she continued, "_Anyway, I stopped by her apartment and there were so many people there!_"

"How many people Aunt?" Catherine DeBourgh claimed to never lie, but boy could she exaggerate!

"_At least a half a dozen! Do you remember Henry Woodhouse? He and your father were very close as children._"

"Vaguely," Will answered, lamenting his aunt's tendency to go off subject.

"_His daughters, Emma and Isabella were there. As well as Isabella's husband John Knightly and his brother George, his father also was a friend of your father's. And the eldest and youngest Bennett girls-_"

"Jayne and Lydia."

"_Yes them. They were all there, watching some film or something. And well, I marched right in there and pulled that woman out into the hall way and demanded that she tell the truth!_"

Will was horrified, only Aunt Cath would find it acceptable to barge into someone's home and remove her from said home to have a discussion. "The truth about what?" He asked tiredly, not even bothering to reprimand her, knowing it would make no difference.

"_I have heard rumors,_" she said ominously. "_About an engagement existing between the two of you._"

"What?!" Will yelped, stopping dead in his tracks in the middle of the sidewalk, causing people to swerve around his while giving him dirty looks. "You asked Elizabeth Bennett if she and I were _engaged_?"

"_Yes._"

"To be married?!"

"_What other kind of engagement are there William?_"

Will stifled a moan of despair, "Why didn't you just ask _me_?"

"_I had to quench the rumor at the source,_" Cath said smugly.

"You thought Beth said we were engaged?! Why?" Will moaned, if Beth hadn't hated him before, she certainly did know. What kind of person let his obviously delusional aunt wander the east coast harassing people?

"_To gain social standing. I know these types of girls William, and they will stop at nothing, and I mean nothing!_"

"Oh God," Will mumbled as he entered his office building. "What did you say to her?"

"_First, I asked her to deny the rumor, but she wouldn't._"

"She wouldn't tell you we weren't engaged?" Will was baffled, he knew Beth was stubborn and liked goading his aunt, but this seemed extreme. Unless…

"_Don't worry William I eventually made her confess that it was all a lie._"

"Confess…how?"

"_I informed her that you would never lower yourself to even think of being associated with someone like her._"

Will almost choked, "then what?" he asked in a desperate, strangled voice, hoping that the situation would improve drastically, because from where he was standing it did not look good, at all.

"_I attempted to make her promise to never become engaged to you, a simple request, don't you think? And she is in no danger of you even giving her a second glance so she would never even have the opportunity! But she refused to give me that one assurance!_" Aunt Cath was getting very worked up, Will could almost feel the spittle that must be flying out of her mouth as she yelled.

"_She then informed me I had no right to come to her apartment and harass her! Harass her? Can you imagine me of being accused of harassment? Well I would have none of it and told her that I was deeply offended and would be leaving immediately! Well you will never believe what she did?! She escorted me to the door and told the doorman, very loudly I'm my hearing, that if he ever saw me again here to inform her immediately and make sure I had absolutely no access to her building!!_"

Already halfway into his office Will froze, earning a stare from his secretary, but he paid it no mind, his mouth dropped open in shock, he was speechless, Beth Bennett had literally thrown Catherine DeBourgh out of her house.

"_William are you still there?_"

"Yes Aunt sorry," Will shook himself and prepared for the impending conversation. "I was just processing."

"_Can you believe it?_"

"No, no I'm feeling very surreal at the moment." Will placed his phone on his desk and turned on the speakerphone. "Aunt when did all this take place?"

"_Yesterday afternoon. I called you and spoke to Georgiana almost the moment I arrived back home._"

Will nodded absently to himself, spinning his desk chair around and finally letting it rest facing the window and away from the desk. "Aunt I won't be able to make it to Rosings for the holidays."

"_Why not William? Christmas is a time to spend with family! Richard, Georgiana, Anne, and I are your only family! Where are you going?_" His aunt demanded.

"Boston. I'm going to see Elizabeth Bennett."

"_What? Why? What for?_"

"I'm going to ask her if she want to be my girlfriend, and maybe, if all goes well, my wife." Will enjoyed the moment of stunned silence on the other end.

"_That is not funny William George Darcy!_" Cath screeched, "_You cannot be serious! Elizabeth Bennett is the most vulgar, despicable, unrefined chit in the world!_"

"And I love her for it," Will said solemnly. "And I think that she acted very appropriately in lieu of your actions. Aunt Catherine you cannot just go into people's homes to harass them to fit your needs, it is the epitome of rudeness."

Cath was shocked into silence, never before had any person ever talked back or reprimanded her.

"You may call me when, and if, you can be civil and polite to Elizabeth Bennett."

With a snap Will closed his phone, he heard clapping and a wolf-whistle and spun his chair back around.

Standing in the doorway, grinning like a fool, was Richard Fitzwilliam. "Coz, that was amazing! You sure put that old hag in her place!"

"Ricky! How long have you been there?" Will had never heard his cousin come in the room.

"'_Christmas is a time for families, William_'," he mimicked in a high voice. "Or somewhere around there. That was amazing, I've been wanting to do that for years!" The look on the red head's face was priceless, he looked absolutely overjoyed. "You don't even have to get me a Christmas present this year, that was enough. Though I wouldn't mind another present," he added as an afterthought.

Will chuckled distractedly. Ricky noticed this and smiled knowingly. "Go," he urged.

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes, "go home, pack a bag for the weekend, get in your car and get your butt up to Bean town!"

Will nodded, "you'll tell Georgie what's going on? I think she already kinda knows…"

"Yes, now go!"

Ricky watched his cousin literally sprint out of the office and down the stairs, not even bothering with the elevator. Though he teased Will constantly, someone needed to keep that boy in his place, Ricky sincerely hoped his cousin wasn't going to Boston to chase rainbows and that he would be returning with one specific girl.

* * *

Sorry 'bout the end, eh I'll work on it.

I already had a jump-start on this fic when I posted '_Can You Imagine The Nerve?_' so that's why it's up so fast, so don't expect anything new anytime soon. Also I'll probably start trying to post from the beginning and in one big story…maybe. But really, don't expect regular updates from me, I am very unreliable :)

I hope you enjoyed readying and please tell me what you think!!


End file.
